winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 410/Cinélume Script
Musa's Song Intro/Recap Narrator: The White Circle is the last portal to access the dimension where the Earth fairies are held captive. The Winx face the spirit of Nebula, a fairy confined within the White Circle, determined to get her revenge on the wizards. Meanwhile, Musa dreams about making her talent known all over the world. Scene: Roxy's bedroom *Bloom and Flora are talking to Roxy in her room.* Bloom: Roxy, we know you're upset about what happened. Roxy: Did you say upset? I think "shocked" is more the word. Flora: Tell us, maybe talking about it will make you feel better. Roxy: I can hear all those voices inside my head. All those feelings: Fear, pain, loneliness. I became Nebula, and I couldn't fight it! Bloom: Nobody said being a fairy was going to be easy, Roxy. But you're strong and you have a special gift! Roxy: Huh?! *Roxy gets up.* Roxy: But I don't want to be special! I'm not like you, Bloom! I live on Earth. My life is here with my father and Artu! Flora: One thing doesn't rule up the other, you'll learn to use your fairy powers without missing out on the normal things in life! Roxy: I don't know, this is too much for me, I don't think I want it! Bloom: I understand how you can feel that way. Take your time, Roxy, and think about it! *Bloom gets up and comforts Roxy.* Bloom: Remember, you can always count on us. *Bloom and Flora walked to the door.* Bloom: Bye, see you soon! *Roxy groans and strokes Artu.* Roxy: What do you think, Artu? Scene: Love & Pet *The pets are having fun and the Winx are seen working. Stella: Work, work. All we do is work! Don't we get a vacation?! *Flora and Bloom walked in.* Bloom: Good morning, girls... Stella: Hey! Why the long faces? What happened? Flora: We just went to see Roxy. Stella: And she doesn't want to be a fairy, right? Bloom: She's confused and she's shocked by the power of the White Circle, and I can understand that... *Kiko is playing with a ball while the other magic pets watching him.* Flora: Let's give her some time. The important thing is to protect her and hope she gains some confidence! Stella: Well, what about the Wizards of the Black Circle? It hasn't exactly been easy battling them. Musa: But we can sure hurt them! I remember reading in the Book of Fairies that the more people believe in us, the stronger we'll become! Bloom: And also, it'll weaken the power of the fairy hunters! With our Believix power, we can convince people that magic exists! *Kiko falls off the ball and Ginger and Milly comforts him. The Winx laughs.* Bloom: Getting people believe in us is easier said than done! Stella: I can say something like, "Hi, I'm Stella and I'm a fairy!". Tecna: We could always help people who are in trouble! We can tune in the emergency frequencies with this. *Tecna shows her device.* Bloom: That's a great idea, Tecna! Musa: Sorry to wane on your prim, girls, but what do we do with this? *Musa shows the White Circle.* Bloom: We better not leave it unguarded. It's an extremely powerful and dangerous object. Roxy lost control when she touched it! *Bloom turns the White Circle into a ring.* Bloom: Here we go. Problem solved. Now I'll always have it with me and there won't be any chance of it falling into wrong hands! *Kiko gives Milly and Ginger flowers, but they began to fight over it. Kiko groaned.* Scene: Outside Love & Pet *The Winx left Love & Pet.* Layla: Turning your pet into your double to take care of the shop was a great idea, Bloom! *Bloom waves to her duplicate and laughs slightly.* Bloom: Well, we canceled today's appointments, but not the pets' food deliveries! Stella: And the truck is coming later on! Way to go, Bloom! Sometimes you can be pretty smart, you know! Bloom: Oh really? Just sometimes? *The Winx laugh. Bloom sees Roxy.* Bloom: Hey! What a surprise! I didn't think I'd see you again so soon, Roxy! *The Winx walked to Roxy.* Roxy: Umm, I thought that since I have to decide my destiny as a fairy, then I think it's a good idea to be around other fairies! And since it's my day off in the Frutti Music Bar, I thought, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you before! I have a bit of a temper. Bloom: Don't worry about it. Listen, we have to go into town for a mission. Would you like to come with us? Roxy: Huh? *Roxy nodded.* Roxy: Uh-huh. Bloom: Perfect! *Bloom walked to Roxy and put one of her arms around her.* Bloom: We decided to use our Believix powers to help people on Earth, believe in magic! Musa: Umm girls, unfortunately I can't come. I have that audition with Jason Queen... Layla: We're sorry, Musa... We forgot about it! Flora: Don't worry, Musa. You'll be great! Bloom: Musa, we are all with you. Layla: Is Riven taking you there? Musa: Yes, I'm meeting him in front of our loft! *Musa walked away and waves goodbye.* Musa: Bye girls! *Musa speaks inside her mind to herself.* Musa: (to herself) I just hope he won't make a scene! Scene: Supermarket Riven: ''' What do you mean you don't accept precious stones?! '''Cashier: Exactly what I said, either you pay me with real money or you leave your groceries here! Riven: Hey listen, I'm late for an appointment. I really don't have time for this! *Nabu groans nervously and pushed Riven away.* Nabu: Go on, go. Don't waste time here. Riven, Musa's waiting for you. Listen, you can't let her down today. Sky: Riven, go. You'll be late. *Nabu takes Riven to leave.* Sky: So... you were saying? Cashier: Real money only! *Sky laughs nervously.* Scene: Somewhere in the street *The Winx are talking a walk in the street. Tecna looks at the glass of a shop. Two girls are fighting over a dress.* Tecna: Hey, those two girls are arguing over a dress. That's crazy! Stella: Crazy?! I wouldn't argue with anyone over that dress! Tecna: I'll use my Believix magic to make them come to an agreement! Bloom: Great idea, Tecna. I like your enthusiasm. Roxy: Ohh? *The Winx gesture to the entrance of the shop for Tecna. Tecna giggles slightly.* Roxy: What did Tecna mean? Bloom: When we transform into Believix fairies, we also gain the power to help people. Flora: So we really hope that soon, people will believe in magic again. Just like you did when you believed in us! Bloom: And that way we'll become stronger, and defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle for good. *In the shop, the arguing girls grunt and groan while still pulling the dress away from each other. The shop staff gasps and Tecna walks in.* Girl #1: I saw it first. Let go! Girl #2: Yes, but I took it. Before you've seen, but it doesn't count! Argh! Shop staff: Umm, there is no need to argue. Look, we have it in green, too. *The shop staff shows the same dress in green color. Both: I WANT IT IN RED! Tecna: Gem of Mind. *The fighting girls stop and look at Tecna, then gasp. Tecna: Be reasonable and thoughtful. Follow your positive vibes. Both: Huh? *Tecna works her magic, giggling and the two girls laugh after they gasp again. Girl #1: Oh my gosh, I don't believe why I'm making such a big deal over a dress! Girl #2: Umm, listen, you take it. It would look much better on you anyway! Girl #1: Don't worry, seriously, I'll buy another one. I don't even know why I want it so much in the first place! Tecna: Umm girls, sorry. But to tell you the truth, I'm the one who made you see reason. Girl #1: You? I'm sorry, who are you? Tecna: I'm a fairy. *The two girls walk outside the shop together while laughing. *The Winx gasp.* Girl #2: That's funny, a fairy! Tecna: Wow. This is gonna be harder than I thought! *A voice is heard from the other side of the street. It was a man on the phone.* The man: I don't care if you have to see your son's stupid play! I pay you to work! Now get back to work! Stella: What a nasty temper he has! Okay girls, it's my turn now, watch closely! *Stella approaches the man.* The man: Listen, I said stay in the office and... Hang on a second. *The man turns to Stella.* The man: What?! What do you want?! Can't you see that I'm on the phone?! Stella: Yes, and you need to calm down. Relax, Dawn of Light! *Stella works her magic.* The man: Huh? Stella: Find inner peace and serenity. *The man looked around full of awe.* The man: Woah! I feel wonderfully couldn't. *The magic stopped.* The man: Hello? Yes, of course you can go to your son's play! As a matter of fact, why don't you take the whole day off?! Stella: A simple thank-you will do! The man: Uh, I beg your pardon? Stella: It's because of me that you're in a good mood now. You see, I'm a fairy! *The Winx gasp when hearing Stella say that.* The man: Umm, yeah, listen, I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I really gotta go. See ya! *The man left Stella.* Stella: Huh! *Suddenly, Gantlos is seen watching the Winx on top of the building. He let out a small laugh then disappears.* Scene: The street Musa: It's your fault if we're late. If you didn't want to come with me, then you should just stayed home! Riven: I already told you, it couldn't be helped! Musa: Forget about it. I just hope Jason isn't mad at me! Riven: Oh, "Jason" is it? So your already on a first name basis with this guy. Scene: Inside Jason's studio Musa: Oh wow! Look how beautiful it is! Riven: Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you like this. *Jason appears.* Jason: Musa you finally made it. I was getting worried about you. *Riven groans.* Musa: Jason I'm sorry but I ran into a snag. *Riven shrugs.* Jason: Well listen the important thing is that your here now. *Riven steps between Musa and Jason.* Riven: Yes and I'm here too! My name is Riven and I'm her boyfriend. Jason: Nice to meet you Riven. I'm glad you here too. Now just follow me. Musa: You being ridiculous and obnoxious. Riven: And your flirting with him! (Mocking Musa) Oh Jason, I'm so sorry. Scene: Somewhere in Gardenia Stella: Girls I don't know about you but this is killing me. I didn't think it would be this difficult to persuade people to believe in our existence. Flora: Maybe we're doing something wrong? Layla: Tecna, you said you could pick up emergency signals right? Maybe we're not solving the right problems. We need to help in emergencies. Roxy: It's not the situations that are wrong. I think you should change the way you approach them. Bloom: What do you mean? Roxy: Your powerful fairies but it works a lot differently with human beings. You have to be so careful with them. You have to feel them out, make a connection with their hearts. It's the only way your going to make believers out of them. I don't know to explain properly but it's like what happens between me Artu and other animals, there's a soulful connection. Bloom: I think you're right, Roxy. Thank you. You've helped us so much. *Tecna's gadget start beeping.* Tecna: Oh I've tuned in to the fire department frequency. There's a fire in a building two blocks from here. *Fire ambulances drive past*. Bloom: Well, what are we waiting for? Winx Believix! *The Winx transform.* Bloom: Let's use our wings to teleport I'll take Roxy with me. *Winx Zoomix sequence.* Bloom: Winx Zoomix. *The Winx teleport.* Scene: Jason's studio Jason: OK Musa. Whenever you want just tell us your ready and we'll start up the backup track. *Musa sings Open up your Heart.* Scene: At the burning building Tecna: Girls, there's a fire. Let's move, there's no time to waste! This way, quickly! Fire Fighter: Look up there! Scene: Inside the building *People are seen screaming and trying to escape.* Man #1: There's a family trapped on the top floor. Bloom: Tecna, Stella, help these people get out. Layla, Flora and I will go up. Woman: Help us! Flora: Did you hear that? Bloom: Yes, it's coming from that door over there. Woman: Help us, please! Layla: Girls, step back a bit. Morphix Wave! Man #2: Over here. Flora: There's to much smoke, I'm choking. Winter Rose! Layla: Well done, Flora! *The ceiling collapses trapping the girl.* Woman: Help her, please! My baby! My baby! Aisha: Try to reach my hand! Girl: I can't. I'm scared. Layla: Spirit of Courage! You can do it your a strong girl. Find the courage inside you. *The girl quickly escapes from the falling debris.* Layla: You were great. *Fireman appears from the window.* Fireman #2: This way hurry! Pass her to me! That's it. Bloom: You were fantastic Layla. You used your Believix magic to rescue her. Scene: Outside the Burning Building Woman: Oh honey, you were so brave! Girl: Mommy, it was magic. Suddenly everything became beautiful and the fire was gone. Those girls are fairies! Woman: I don't know but they are special that's for sure. Scene: Inside the Burning Building Bloom: Something's wrong, this isn't a normal fire, look over there! Layla: I'll try to strengthen the ceiling. Plasma Wall! It's not working. *Ogron is heard laughing.* Bloom: Ogron! I should have known it was you! *The Wizards of the Black Circle appear.* Ogron: Did you like my trap? You can't imagine how much I enjoyed setting fire to this building. Bloom: You risked the lives of all those people. Ogron: We'll go to any length to get the White Circle. Now give it to us or prepare to meet your doom! *Ogron attacks. Stella prepares to attack.* Tecna: Don't, Ogron absorbs all the energy from our attacks. Remember? *Bloom and Ogron walk towards each other.* Bloom: This time you're not going to defeat us that easily Ogron. *The other wizards charge the Winx. The Winx charge too. Bloom and Ogron fight.* Bloom: I'm here, Ogron. Ogron: Good, I see you enjoyed playing! *Gantlos attacks Tecna and Stella.* Tecna: Super Prism! Stella: H-holy cow...! How come we have to fight Gantlos?! Tecna: Must be our lucky day! Gantlos: Ugh, stop this one! Stella: Okay, I had enough of this clocking! Sun Dance! *Gantlos gets knock down by Stella's spell. Duman charges Flora and Aisha by changing to a bird.* Flora: Autumn Wind! *Duman falls down.* Duman: Ah! Voice: Help! *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Somebody's in danger! *Bloom tries to leave, but Anagan gets in her way.* Anagan: Where do you think you're going? *The wizards trap Bloom.* Bloom: That's enough! Supernova! *The fire stops and the wizards disappear. Some parts of the building fall.* Stella: They disappeared! Bloom: Yes, unfortunately they're gone. Layla: Well, at least the fire's out. Look, the wizards took the magic flames with them when they vanished! Voice: Help me! Bloom: Let's go, quickly! *The man is revealed to be Mike. Mike passes out. Bloom approaches her adoptive father.* Bloom: Dad! Flora: Use the power! *Bloom casts a spell. Mike wakes up.* Mike: Bloom... It's you. Bloom: Yes, dad! Mike: You've become a really good fairy. Scene: Jason's studio Jason: Musa, you were amazing! That's all came from your heart! What a voice! Musa: Oh... Thanks, Jason! Jason: No, thank you. Tell me, are you ready to become a star? *Musa signals that she is ready. Riven leaves.* Scene: Outside the Building *Crowds are cheering for the Winx as they appear from the smoke with Mike.* Roxy: It's so nice to see you again! Reporter: Did you see the explosion? Where's the family that was rescued? Can I have a statement? Stella: Girls, my moment has arrived. Tecna: Actually we were just leaving. Stella: But... Bloom: She's right. Dad? Mike: I'm fine Bloom. Don't worry go on. *Bloom takes Roxy's hand and the Winx fly off. Girl: Did you see that mommy? They are fairies. Woman: Yes, you're right. Reporter: What was the cause of the fire? And who where those girls? Mike: Umm. Do you believe in magic? And in fairies? Fire survivors: We do! Scene: Outside Jason's Studio Musa: Yes, I did it! Riven: It's a miracle. You could have sung a lot better. Musa: Did you...? You really think so? And Jason liked me and he's the music expert. Riven: Of course. Just like I'm an expert on cooking and knitting. Musa: Why are you acting like this? Aren't you happy for me? You were acting obnoxious the whole audition, I almost regret... Riven: What do you regret!? Musa: Nothing. Riven: No. Come on, say it, what do you regret? Huh? Asking me to come with you, right? Musa: Yes, that's right. You've done nothing but criticize me the whole day. Is this your way of supporting me? Riven: Oh don't worry, I'm leaving. Ask your friend Jason to support you. *Riven leaves.* Jason: It's OK, Musa. He's just jealous. Are you OK? Musa: But what did I do to him? Jason: You didn't do anything. It's your talent that bothers him. *Jason hands Musa a tissue.* Musa: But how is that possible? He's my boyfriend he should be happy for me. Jason: Envy spares no one that is the first lesson you have to learn to become a star. Now don't you worry any more. I believe in you Musa. *'Musa *thinks*:' With Jason I feel so protected he's so good to me not like Riven. Scene: Love and Pet Stella: Girls I'm so exhausted I just want to dive into a hot bath. *Bloom's copy is seen eating with the other pets.* Stella: That's... that's you! *Kiko is seen tied up. Bloom unties Kiko.* Bloom: Kiko? What happened? Layla: I'd say it was you, Bloom. Tecna: Next time you want to turn our pets into doubles let me know. I'll do it with holograms. *The Winx and pets are seen cleaning up.* Roxy: You know what girls? I'm really glad I came with you today. Seeing you in action was very educational. Bloom: It was educational for us to Roxy. We couldn't have done it without you. Yep, it was enlightening. Flora: Yes, without you we would have never known how to reach peoples hearts. Layla: They certainly are different from the beings on Magix. Tecna: Simpler in many aspects. Stella: But also more complicated. Now nobody stops me. I've got a date with a bath full of bubbles. *Musa appears crying.* Winx: Musa! Stella: Oh don't tell me the audition went badly. Musa: No. No the audition went really well. It's... it's Riven. Stella: Riven? What's Riven got to do with it? Bloom: What happened Musa? Musa: Riven ruined the most wonderful day of my life. I needed him and instead he just criticized me. He was so obnoxious. Stella: But you know what Riven's like don't you? I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow. Musa: No, Stella. Tomorrow everything won't be fine because this time I've changed. I've made up my mind. It's over between Riven and I. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, the people of Gardenia have to find the strength in their hearts to believe in fairies. It's the only way to make the magic energy flow due to the Believix power. This way the Winx will be able to free Earth from the threat of the Black Circle. An impossible challenge? Perhaps, but one the Winx Club must face. Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts